Future
by PaintedLotus
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have finally settled down and gotten together. They are now married and have a son. There son is a leader of his own crime fighters. But one case goes bad one night leaving a team member injured. AU storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen titans or any of the characters. Everything belongs to the original owners. The only thing I own are the characters that don't belong to the show. Those characters will be pretty obvious to any Teen titans fan.**

Raven sat in a rocking chair feeding her infant son. Her husband was in the next room sound asleep. She had told him to go back to bed an hour ago while she took care of their son.

She smiled as her son yawned, she set the bottle aside and changed his position so she could pat his back so he burped. Her and Beast Boy were proud parents but she was worried about his powers. How much of he magic did he have in him?

She tried not to let that bother her but deep down it did. She waited till her son burped before she layed him back into the crib "I love you." She whispers as she kisses his head and covers him up before leaving the room.

~18 years later~

He tries to concentrate on the spell but he just couldn't. How did his mom manage to stay focused? He sighs and unfolds his legs and stands up, as he does the unlit candles he had been keeping afloat fell to the ground with a soft thud. He didn't light the candles because his magic was unstable or didn't work, he sighs and runs a hand through his dark green hair part of his head is shaved the rest of his hair hanging to one side. He stretches his arms above his head to remove the kinks that had settled in from him doing three hours of unsuccessful meditation. He heard his phone ring and picked it up "Hello." He says

"Hey Kyle, we got a case downtown." He heard his teammate say to him as he heard wind rushing into the ear piece. He had a small team of friends who fought crime, one of his friends was the son of Starfire and Robin who was now known as Nightwing. He put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his cloak and headed for the door.

Hello everyone. Thank you all for reading this story. Reviews are welcome but please keep them free of any negativity or anything rude please. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle kept to the shadows as he got to the location his teammate had sent to him. When he got there he looked around but saw no sign of his friend.

Where was he?

He was so focused on finding his friend he never noticed the figure approach him from behind.

Not till white hot fire shot through his whole body. He felt something sharp slice into his flesh and muscle at his side

"Well well. Look at what we have here." Someone said as he collapsed to the ground from the pain.

His vision was blurry and unfocused so he couldn't identify the person who had attacked him. How had he not noticed the person? He was always able to sense when someone was around but this time he hadn't.

He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the shadow that was walking towards him "Fell straight for that trap didn't you." The person said as they squatted beside him. His vision cleared enough to the point he noticed the person was wearing a mask to remain unidentified, he also noticed they weren't alone. More people came out of the shadows "Your friend wasn't as an easy catch as you were. It's pathetic how easily you were caught, I mean your the son of two of the most well know former Teen Titans there is." The man said as he chuckled slightly. He stood up then bent over to grab my hood. But I blasted him with my magic. I then used what little I had to blast his partners away. But I was growing week and fast. Just as the man was about to attack me he was attacked by a shadow that fell from the sky. I recognized who it was.

Nightwing.

I tried to stay standing but my legs buckled and soon my vision faded to black.

 **Hello everyone,**

 **Sorry for the wait for the next chapter had a bit of writers block. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I also want to apologize if the chapter seems rushed at all. I wrote this chapter with whatever ideas came up. The next chapter will be up in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

~With Aaron~

Aaron pounded on the door to the room that held him, chains rattled as he pounded on the wall "You better let me out of here!" He shouted just moments before a shock went through his hand and sent him to the floor. He grimaced in pain from the shock before he sat up and glared at the camera in the corner of the room "You can't keep me here forever! I will get out of here eventually!" He yells at the camera.

If he didn't get out of here himself his parents or friends of his parents would save him. He looked at the chains that held his wrist and sighed. The people who had captured him had never said who they were or what they wanted but they did know his parents.

So were they an old foe or not?

He didn't know since the leader wore a mask at all times and never said much about who they were. He would find the answers sooner or later.

He stands and goes and sits on the cot in the corner of the room. Of course the cot is bolted into the floor as is everything else in this cell. It was to keep him from using things as a weapon. He sighs and leans against the wall just as the door unlocked to his cell and the leader along with three guards walked in. The leader looked at him "Quite noisy aren't you." He says to him.

I stood and I made my hands glow but as soon as I did another shock went through my body causing me to fall to the ground. I closed my eyes and bit my lip from the pain that the shock had caused. He heard a chuckle from the leader "That wasn't very bright." He said as he slipped a small remote into his pocket "You won't escape here and you won't be found." The man said as he turned back towards the door. The man stopped walking and turned to look at him "I would suggest giving up any hope of escape." He said as he leaves the cell shutting the thick heavy door behind him and leaving Aaron alone in his cell.

~With Kyle~

Kyle groaned and opened his eyes to the sound of something being set down. He turned his head and saw Starfire standing next to his bed. She turned to look at him "I see you are awake." She says as she looks at him "How are you feeling?" She asked him

"My side hurts alot." He said as he grimaced in pain.

She looks at him "I will let my husband know you are awake." She says as she heads out of the room. He lays there and stares at the cealing for a moment then turns his towards the door as Dick walks into the room. He tried to sit up but pain flared through his side making him fall back "Hey, take it easy. You'll rip your stitches." He says as he looks at him. He looked at Dick "They have Aaron." He said which caused Dick to look at him

"What?" He says with a questioning tone

"The man who attacked me. He said that he wasn't as easy to catch as I was." He said as grimaced in pain again before he looked at Dick. He knew the look on Dick's face, it was one of confusion, anger, and panic. Dick looked at him "I need to inform Starfire about what happened. I also need to call your parents as well." He said as he pulled his phone of his pocket and dialed a number. He knew he was calling his folks, he must have not told them what had happened to him yet.

~Nightwing POV~

Dick waited till Raven answered the phone "Hey Raven." He said as he put the phone on speaker

"Have you heard from Kyle?" She asked him with worry in her voice.

Dick looked at Kyle "Yes, he's at mine and Starfire's house. He got attacked last night and was injured." He said

"Me and Beast Boy will be right there." She said to him

"Alright. See you soon." He said before she hung up the phone. He looked at Kyle "We will find my son and find out why he was kidnapped. You need to get some rest." He said as he looked at the coffee cup beside the bed "I'll make you some fresh tea." He said as he grabbed the cup and left the room.

~Kyle POV~

Kyle watched Dick leave and sighed. His side hurt alot and he knew it would be a few weeks before he was able to go back to crime fighting. He closed his eyes and hoped Aaron was okay.

 **Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Reviews are welcome but keep then negative free please and thank you.**


End file.
